


Down The Rabbit Hole

by Purple_ducky00



Series: Ducky's Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reference Andy Black's song "Put the Gun Down", Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00





	Down The Rabbit Hole

Even after the curse was broken and he had gotten his daughter back, Jefferson didn’t leave his mansion much. To be honest, the only three people he really knew in this town was Rumplestiltskin, Regina, and Dr. Wales, and he’d rather not spend time with them. The savior, Emma, and Snow White probably still disliked him for kidnapping them. And David still resented him for not helping when there was nothing he could do. So yea, he opted to be alone.

Every school day, he would walk Grace to and from school. After being away from her for so long, it was hard to let her go anywhere without him, and thankfully, Grace understood. His sweet Grace- he honestly didn’t know how he deserved her. She once in a while went to friend’s house, and he would spend all day worrying if she was alright and would come home.

“Poppa?” She asks one night, after he had read her a bedtime story, “why don’t you have any friends?”

“Because, sweetheart, nobody here really knows me, and I don’t mind being by myself. Well, other than with you,” he smiles and tickles her.

She giggles , then becomes serious again. “Is it because you miss Momma?”

“Grace, I… I don’t know. I do miss her, more than anything, but other than you and her, I’ve been alone almost my whole life. It doesn’t bother me to be alone.”

“Ok Poppa. Goodnight- I love you.” She kisses his cheek then lays back on her pillow.

“Love you too. Sleep tight.” He turns out the lights and shuts the door.

Grace smiles. She knows her next mission-maybe Henry can help her. He’d probably call it “Operation Get-Poppa Friends” or something. She’ll ask him at school tomorrow.

Jefferson sits in his spacious living room, thinking about Grace’s question. Was he closing himself in because of what happened to Grace’s mother? A movement catches his eye. He walks to the window and looks out. He sees a white rabbit in his garden.

“No. It can’t be.” He thinks. He rubs his eyes and looks again. The rabbit is gone. Memories come rushing back. He sinks into an easychair. That’s where Grace finds him the next morning, rocking away.

“Good morning, Poppa!”

“Morning,” Jefferson mumbles. His eyes look faraway, and he’s rocking methodically, never stopping.

“Poppa!!” Grace yells, which startles him out of his trance.

“Grace! What’s the matter? Are you hurt?”

“No. I was worried about you! Are you ok, Poppa?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine. I must have been dreaming with my eyes open,” he smiles. “What do you want for breakfast?”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Grace hugs her dad goodbye and half-runs into school, looking for Henry. She sees him talking to King Arthur’s daughter.

“Henry!” She walks up. “Can I talk to you?”

“Umm… who are you?” Rose asks.

“Hi, I don’t think we officially met,” Grace smiles brightly. “I’m Grace. Welcome to Storybrooke.”

“Hello Grace, I am Rosaline, daughter of King Arthur and Queen Guenivere.” Her voice takes a condescending tone.

“Nice to meet you. Henry, when you have a minute, could I talk to you? I need some help with something.”

“Uhh sure, talk at lunch?” He answers as Rose wraps her hand around his arm.

“Great! Talk to ya then!” Grace walks away, not missing Rosaline’s look of scorn. Oh well, what’s a girl to do? It’s not like Grace had a crush on Henry. Who she really liked was a boy named Christopher who she helped in math.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Jefferson turned to walk back to his car when suddenly, the Evil Queen, Regina’s evil half, poofed in front of him. Jefferson is immediately put on guard.

“What do you want?” He asks.

“Oh Jefferson, you weren’t always this cold and stiff,” she laughs, putting her hand on his chest. “How about we go back to the old days?”

“Hmm for several reasons… 1. It’s not the old days, not even the same land. 2. I have a conscience now. Oh, and a _daughter_ that you so ungraciously ripped from my life for the better side of 30years. So yea, please move.”

“Ahh. The sarcasm. I’m seeing more of the old you every second.”

“Move.”

“You sure? You seem so very lonely, and I only offer once…”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” He steps around her to get in his car.

The Evil Queen stands there, watching him leave. Gold walks up and says, “What’s the matter, dearie? Get rejected?”

“Shut up, Rumple. Don’t forget you fell prey to my charms.”

“Hmm… I wonder what he does with his life,” Gold muses.

“How about we see? I have a piece of his hair,” the Queen smiles evilly.

They walk into the back Gold’s shop. Gold grabs the things needed for a tracking spell. They see Jefferson walking in his garden, stop, kneel, and stand back up again, looking confused. He walks into the house and puts his face in his hands.

“I know I saw it. Why would it come now?”

“What would come?” The Queen asks.

“I’m not sure, dearie, keep watching.”

Jefferson just wanders around distractedly until he goes to pick up Grace.

The Queen and Rumple look at each other, disappointed. “He’s like that all the time? Sounds lame.” She comments.

“No, something looked wrong there. I’d say we keep watching these next couple days.” Rumple says.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“So, you had a question?” Henry sits down beside Grace.

“Yea, I need your help. You seem to be the one to get things started around here. You know my dad, right?”

“Yea. Little odd, seems like a nice guy.”

“He is! But he never does anything with anyone unless I ask him to. He has no friends, and I know he misses my mom. I need to get him some friends. Can you help me?”

“Sure! I’ll try.”

“But he can’t know we’re doing it.”

“So a covert mission, huh? How about Operation White Rabbit? Cuz he’s associated with Wonderland in the book.”

“Great! So what do you think we should do?”

“I’ll drop hints around that we should do something for him. Maybe more people will be more open to meeting him. I’ll talk to my moms and grandparents tonight.”

“Thanks Henry. I really appreciate it.” She smiles at him.

“Hey Grace,” Christopher walks up. “Can you help me with this?”

Henry watches her face light up. “Sure! Let me see your paper.”

He shakes his head. Grace seems absolutely smitten. “Alright well, I guess I’ll see you later.”

“Bye Henry! Thanks!”

As Henry leaves, Christopher looks at Grace. “Are you two… together?”

“No. Why?”

“Ahh was just wondering…”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Hey, Mom,” Henry asks Emma that night. “What do you know about Jefferson?”

“Other than that he’s the Mad Hatter, once kidnapped me and my mom, and has a daughter named Grace? Not much.” She replies. “You could ask Regina, though. She might know. Why?”

“Because we seem to know just sbout everyone rlse in this town, but not him. Maybe we should invite him to town gatherings and stuff- he might think they aren’t invited since he lives on the outskirts of it.”

“I don’t know, Henry. Why are you taking such an interest in him? Do you want to win his favor?”

“No. I was just wondering…” He leaves it at that.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
At Jefferson’s house  
“Poppa, are sure you’re ok? You scared me this morning.” Grace asks at supper.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just had a weird dream. It’s nothing.” He smiles at her. “How’s your burger?”

“It’s good. Thank you.”

After cleaning the dishes, they both read until it’s time for bed.

“Poppa, tomorrow is the town concert. Can we go?”

“I don’t know, Grace…”

“Please? I want to see some of my friends!”

“Ok. Ok. I’ll think about it and let you know tomorrow. Now get some sleep. Goodnight.” He kisses her forehead. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, Poppa.”

He turns out the light and walks into the living room. Curious, he looks out the window. He sees the rabbit again. He mutters, “it’s not real” and walks away from the window. He spends a restless night in his bed with memories coming back.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
He drops Grace at school, saying he will “most likely” take her to the concert. Honestly, he gad mixed feelings. It’d probably be good to get his mind off the rabbit, but he really didn’t feel like having another confrontation with the Queen. He’ll decide later.

He gets home, and the rabbit is sitting on his porch, seemingly glaring at him.

“What do you want?” He mutters. “What can I really do about it?”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The Queen and Gold were watching Jefferson still.

“Is he going mad?” Gold asks. “Talking to a rabbit?”

“Unless… it the March Hare from Wonderland. Maybe Jefferson did something to him and now feels guilty about it.”

They watch as the rabbit follows Jefferson around until he gets more and more frustrated. “ _What do you want me to do about it_??” He yells. _“There is literally **nothing** I can do about it!! Don’t you think I’ve tried?”_ The rabbit disappears, and Jefferson sits down and calms himself down. He then pulls out his phone and calls the sheriff’s office.

“This aught to be interesting…” The Queen muses.

“Hello, Sheriff Swan?”

“Who is this?” Comes Emma’s voice.

“I’m sorry. It’s Jefferson. Could-could you do me a favor?”

“Depends on what it is.”

“I know Grace is friends with Henry. Do you mind watching her this afternoon? She wants to go to the concert, but something came up here, and I – I can’t make it. Do you mind taking her?”

“No- I guess not. You need any help up there?”

“No. No. I-I’ll be fine. Thank you so much, Ms. Swan.”

“Emma. Just call me Emma.”

“Thank you, Emma.”

He puts his head back and sighs. The rabbit is back. This is going to be a long day.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Emma hangs up and looks at her phone. “That was odd.”

“What was odd?” David looks up from his paperwork.

“That was… Jefferson. He wanted to know if I could take Grace to the concert tonight. She wanted to go, but he couldn’t make it. That doesn’t seem like him.”

“Do you want to go check it out?”

“No, let’s just see how Grace reacts first. He wouldn’t kill… himself, would he? I mean, he has Grace back…”

“I don’t think so. Maybe he has a date.” David grins.

“Alright. I’m gonna go pick the kids up at school.”

Emma gets to school right after school gets out. Henry walks up. “Hey Mom, I didn’t realize you were coming today. Rose and I were going to go to Granny’s….”

“Only if Grace can go with you.”

Henry scrunches his face, confused. “Ok… why?”

“Her dad called me and asked if I could watch her for the afternoon. By the way, where is she?”

They find Grace waiting by the spot where Jefferson usually picks her up. She looks upset. “Hi guys, have you seen my dad?”

“Grace, your dad called and asked if I could watch you for the rest of the day. We’re gonna take you to the concert.”

Grace’s face falls. “Ok… Did he say why?”

“No, he just said something came up. Do you know what he would’ve meant?”

“No…”

“Alright, well you can ask him when you get home. Hen, are you going to Grannys?”

“I guess not… Looks like Rose left. Unless you wanna go, Grace,” he added.

“Nah, I’ll just go to your house.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
The Queen watches Jefferson pace and pull his hair. She turns to Gold. “Do you want to help get revenge on Jefferson?”

“And why would I want to do that,  
dearie?”

“You have no grudge against him? At all?”

“Well he did steal from me before…”

The Queen begins to explain her plan. Rumple first looks doubtful, but finally agrees.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“So love, you’re telling me what?” Hook leans forward, interested.

“Poppa always just seems so… lonely, and I want him to get some friends.”

“Is that why you asked about him, Henry?” Emma questions.

“Yea…”

“We could always ask Regina. She’d probably know something.” Hook suggests.

“Ask me what?” Asks Regina, walking through the door. Grace shrinks back.

“What do you know about Jefferson?” Henry asks.

Her eyes dart to Grace, realizing she should choose her words carefully. “I only really knew him when we were both really young. At that time, he was reckless and carefree. Then he got married, had Grace, and his wife died. He changed a lot after that. Giving up his hat for an honest living to provide for Grace- I saw that he had changed for the better. Then I left him in Wonderland and then placed that terrible curse on him. I know he’d probably do almost anything for Grace, but probably not for anyone else, to be honest. He also hates me. I’m sorry- I don’t really know any of his likes and dislikes or anything.”

“Well, we’ll think of something, Grace. Right now, we should get ready for the concert.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“ _Go!! Take Grace and go!! I’ll catch up with you!”_

_“But what if-?”_

_“You know I can handle it, Jefferson. Now go, please!”_

_He runs through the portal with Grace in his arms. Two went through, two came back out. He runs through the Enchanted Forest door, coming out in the hovel he lived in. Grace starts to cry._

“ _Shh. Shh. Mommy will be here soon.”_

Jefferson sits up with a start. He could still see the look on her face when she told him to go. She wasn’t sure that she had everything taken care of- they might have been able to stop her. Apparently, they did. He was such a coward. Grace would have grown up so much better with _her_ than him…  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Wow! That was great!!” Grace exclaims.

Emma smiles. “Yea they really outdid themselves this time. You wanna go to Granny’s?”

Henry grins. “Yea, some apple pie sounds nice.”

Rosaline walks up. “Henry! Where were you?”

“I was with my family. I didn’t know you were looking for me… We’re going to Granny’s. Wanna come?” He gestures to the ones around him.

“Oh I don’t see why not. Are you going now?”

“You kids go ahead with Granny,” Emma replies. “We’ll catch up in a few.”

As the kids walk away, she notices someone walking in from the outer road. It’s the Evil Queen- looking a total mess.

“Oh, hello, Sheriff Swan. How are you? Me, I’m doing great! I just had the best time. You know, for a loner, you’d think Jefferson hasn’t had a lot of…” she pauses, leaving a blank to fill in, “but apparently, he’s still got it.” She laughs and moves on.

Emma and Hook stare after her for a few seconds until Killian says, “So _she’s_ what came up?”

“Ugh. This is annoying. I’m going to talk to him about this when we drop her off. I’m not babysitting his daughter so he can…” She waves her arm towards the Queen.

“Ok love, you will, but for now, let’s go enjoy some good food.” Killian takes her hand.

Henry notices Emma acting a little weird at Granny’s, but he doesn’t ask her about it until it’s time to leave, and he catches her alone. “Mom, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Why would you think something’s wrong?”

“You’re acting a little different. Like you’re mad.”

“I’m just annoyed at someone. It’s ok.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Kil, Henry, just stay in the car. I’ll only be a minute or two.” Emma takes Grace up to her house and knocks on the door. When no one answers, Grace turns the knob and walks in.

“Poppa? Where are you?” Then she screams. Jefferson is lying on the floor beside the couch in the living room. There’s a bottle of scotch and a tumbler on the coffee table. “Poppa!”

Emma runs over and turns him on his back. “He’s still breathing. Jefferson?”

Jefferson moans and opens his eyes. “Ms. Swan? What are y-?”

“Jefferson, I think you passed out. Let’s get you up.”

“No. No. I can do it.” When Emma backs away, he sits up. “I’m fine. Thank you for taking care of Grace today, Ms. Swan. I’m am grateful.”

“It’s Emma. And can I ask you a few questions?”

“Let me- let me get Grace in bed. Then…”

“No problem.” She trues to smile. This is not looking good.

After Grace gets changed and brushes her teeth, he puts her to bed. “Honey, what did Emma tell you?”

“She said that you said you couldn’t make it because ‘something came up’. Did you lie to her?”

“No honey, I – I wasn’t feeling good.”

“So you started drinking? Poppa, I saw the bottle.”

“I wasn’t feeling good in my head. It kept showing me bad things from before the curse. I thought the drink would help, but it didn’t. I only took two drinks. Honey, I love you, and I don’t want to lose you again, so I’m going to have to talk to Ms. Swan ok?” At her nod, he kisses her forehead. “Good night, I love you.”

“Love you, too.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Jefferson walks back out to the living room. “Emma… you had a question?”

“Yes Jefferson, what was going on here? And next time, you want to have a one nights stand or whatever tonight was, please don’t ask me to babysit- especially if it’s the Evil Queen. Seriously?”

“What? What are you talking about? Why the heck would you think? The Evil Queen? She took _everything_ from me! _Everything_! Why would I want anything to do with her?”

“So then what went on tonight? What was this ‘something?’”

“I- I think I might be going insane.” Seeing Emma’s eyebrows rise, he puts his hands out. “No! Please- I need Grace! But I keep- I keep seeing my wife, and how she… how she…. And I cant- I just can’t get over it.” He motions to the scotch. “That’s the first glass. I tried drinking to ease the pain, but it’s only worse. I don’t know what happened… and I just blacked out. Then you came in.”

“Well…” Emma chooses her words carefully, “what if you interact with us a little more, speak with Archie? Maybe these flashbacks are because you’re all alone most of your time. Would you consider that?”

“I could try- I guess. I have a question for you- why did you think I was with the Queen?”

“Because she was going around telling people how good you were.”

Jefferson puts his head in his hands. “Great. Ok well thank you. I’ll definitely think about your offer.”

“Yea I have Henry and Killian in the bug. I’ll see you later.” She gets up. Jefferson walks her to the door and lets her out.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“So what happened in there, love?” Killian asks.

“I’ll tell you when we get home,” Emma grins, then turns to Henry. “Well I did it. I got him to think about being more social.”

“Great! Thanks Mom!”

“You’re welcome, Henry.”

Later that night, Emma tells Hook about what Jefferson has said. “I don’t really know what to do. If it goes on, I’m not sure he’ll be able to care for Grace.”

“Well, let’s hope time with Archie makes him get better because he won’t let her get away again. She’s all he has left.”

“I know. That’s why it kills me to say that.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Jefferson drops Grace off at school the next day. As he turns to get back in his car, the Queen appears in front of him again.

“Jefferson.”

He rolls his eyes. “Your Majesty.”

“Come on, Jefferson, can’t you be civil to me?” She angles her body towards him.

“No, I really don’t think I can.”

People walking past start whispering to each other. Emma sees them and notices Jefferson’s stiff posture. Deciding to relieve him, she walks over. “Hey, Jefferson, sorry to interrupt, but do you have a minute?”

“No, he doesn’t.”

“Actually, yes, I do.” He smiles sarcastically at the Queen and walks towards Emma. “Thank you. What’s up?”

“Well I saw you were suffering so I wanted to free you, but I also have a question for you. Have you thought about going to the cricket?”

“Why? So he can take Grace away from me? Yea- I don’t think so. I’ll try tobe more ‘sociable’ or whatever, but no, I’m not spilling my guts to a shrink. He’ll never believe half the stuff I’d tell him.” He smirks.

“Ok, how about we go to Granny’s? I’m meeting Dad for lunch.”

“Sure. Why not.”

Granny huffs when she sees him walk in the door. But seeing him with Emma, she decides to serve him. “Whattya want?” She asks abruptly.

“Ummm….” Jefferson is caught unawares.

“I don’t have all day,” Granny taps her foot.

“I’m sorry- I don’t remember the last time I’ve eaten here. May I have a menu?”

“Who doesn’t know what’s cookin today?” Grumpy speaks up from the next table. “Everyone knows its fried chicken on Thursdays. You know, unless the Queen messes with your mind.”

Jefferson looks around confusedly. Everyone is practically glaring at him. Then Emma’s words about the Queen last night flood into his mind- “Because she was going around telling people how good you were.”

Emma is already on her feet. “Seriously guys? Since when do you believe the Queen? She’s always looking to stirring things up.”

“Well she seems completely besotten with him,” Ruby replies, “and that _never_ happens.”

Jefferson looks up, annoyed. “Well, I haven’t been with the Queen. What on Earth makes you think I want to even be in the same town as her?”

“Then why don’t you leave?” Doc asks.

“Bec- Wait. Why do I feel the need to explain myself to you guys? M’am, cancel my order,” he motions to Granny, “I’m leaving. I’m sorry Emma, but I’m not…” He walks out, almost running David, Hook, and Regina over.

“What was wrong with him?” Regina asks when they sit down with Emma.

“He’s dating the Evil Queen, haven’t ya heard?” Grumpy rolls his eyes. “He stormed out when we confronted him.”

“Jefferson… and the _Queen_? I don’t believe it.”

“Why not?”

“Because the only person he hates more than me is she. Don’t you remember what she-we did? We stole him away from his daughter, trapped him in Wonderland with _Cora_ , and then forced him to remember both worlds with the curse. Yea, he’d have nothing to do with her.”

“Then what was his problem?” Ruby asks, hands on her hips. “Because he certainly acted like he was guilty of something.”

“I don’t know, but after his wife died, he was a very private person. You probably pried and he didn’t like it.”

“Whatever. It’s not like he’s one of us anyways.” Granny mumbles.

After lunch, the four go back to Regina’s. “So what were you doing with Jefferson, Emma?” She asks.

“Remember when Henry asked you about him last night? Grace wants him to get out more- says he’s been acting more weird lately. So I talked to him about it, and he said he’d try to get out more. I invited him to lunch when I saw the Queen harassing him outside of school. Then Granny and them got a little nosy…”

“Emma,” Hook nudges her, “I think you should tell them the rest.”

Emma doesn’t want to. “He told me… he’s having visions of his late wife. And they’re driving him crazy with guilt or whatever. I suggested talking to Archie and being around more people- maybe it was the aloneness that made him revisit these memories. But he didn’t want to talk to Archie…”

“Because he feared they’d take Grace away from him.” Regina finishes.

“I just have a question,” David finally speaks up. “How did you know so much about Jefferson even after he got  
married?”

Regina blushes. “As Queen, you had to keep tabs on all your subjects.”

“Yea and _how_ many tabs did you keep open on him?” Emma grins.

“Shut up.”

“Why did you leave him in Wonderland?”

“He… was a weakness. And I needed to get my father back. So I figured, at that time, it was a good trade. I still had the Queen with me, and she tamped down any regrets.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
A week passes with little problems.

Jefferson overhears Grace on the phone with Henry. “He’s just getting worse and worse, I think. And I want to help him, but he’s not listening. I don’t know what to do. I mean, like, I love him, but it’s almost as if I don’t know him anymore. He’s NEVER a acted like this. Ok, yea, I’ll try that. Thank you. Bye.”

His heart sinks. Even Grace was getting tired of him.

Jefferson does take Emma and Grace’s advice to heart and starts interacting more, but one day, the visions are so bad, he almost crashes into nothing on the way to school.

“Poppa! Watch out!”

“Grace! Are you ok?” He turns to see her white face.

“Yes Poppa, but there was nothing there! Why did you swerve?”

“I thought I saw something. Sorry, sweetheart.” Thank God he got her to school safely. He turns around and goes straight home.

_Jefferson. JEFFERSON. The voices in his head are now calling him. You coward. You didn’t save her. Worthless yellow-bellied…_

“STOP!” He yells, clutching his head. “WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT!!”

He goes to his safe and pulls a gun out. “Is this the only way I can be free?” He thinks.

 _  
Can anybody hear me? Can anybody see me? Cause I think I lost my way. Put the gun down. Just put the gun down. Is anybody watching? Is someone gonna stop me? This could be my last mistake. Put the gun down. Put the gun down. Just pull it! Just PULL THE TRIGGER!! YOU WEREN’T WORTH IT ANYWAY!!_  He closes his eyes, gritting his teeth. _Jefferson_. This was soft, sweet. _Jefferson, honey, don’t do it. What about Grace?_ Jefferson gasps. He sees her face. Almost tangible. He drops the gun. “What am I supposed to do?” Huh. Surprisingly, for once, the voices were quiet.

There’s a knock at the door. It’s Regina.

“What do you want?” He growls.

“Easy Jefferson. Emma told me you were having a rough time lately, and I decided to drop by and see how you’re doing. I made a cake.” She hands him a pan.

“And how do I know I won’t die? Or fall asleep for forever?”

“Relax. It’s chocolate, not apple. Can I come in?”

He steps aside and lets her in. “What do you want Regina?”

“Do I have to  _want_ anything? I can’t just drop by for a visit?”

“That’s not something I remember you doing, even before you turned ‘evil’.”

“I know. Well, while I’m here, I’m sorry for what I did to you. I know it’s easy to pin all the blame on the Queen, but it was also my body, too. I could’ve done something…”

Jefferson sighs. “Look, it’s ok. It ended well so you’re fine. Just never do it again. Please.”

“Well, just know you have a friend if you need one,” Regina stands and hesitates awkwardly.

“Thank you.” Jefferson’s smile is tight.

She guves him a hug and turns to leave.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
He drives back to town a little early. Getting out if his car, Jefferson stops in shock. White rabbits are flooding Main St!

Emma sees him start. “Jefferson! What’s the matter?”

“You don’t see them?”

“No. What am I supposed to see?”

“They’re everywhere!” He pulls a gun and starts shooting at these rabbits. “They’ve been making my life miserable!”

“Jefferson put the gun down! It’s all in your head!”

“Yea. I’m sorry Emma, but it’s not.”

People are running out of the way as David and Hook step out of the sheriff’s office. “Jefferson! Put the gun down!” David pulls his own gun out. “You’re scaring everyone!”

The Queen appears beside David. “Hmm. An insane attack. Seems unfit to be keeping a daughter.” She walks towards Jefferson.

Suddenly the ground shakes. Jefferson’s eyes go wide. “No!” He stops shooting.

“Jefferson.” The Queen is right in front of him now, but he doesn’t see her. He’s just standing there, a wild look in his eyes. “You’re drunk. We’ll have to lock you up for the night.” She cuffs his hands behind his back and knocks him out with a touch to the head.

A hole appears in the middle of Main St. Everyone turns to look. Rumple sidles up next to the Queen. “If I were you, I’d get away from here as fast as I could.”

“And why’s that?” She sneers.

“If this is who I think it is, you’re the second person after Cora that they’ll be unhappy with.”

A woman steps out of the hole, looks around disinterestedly, turns and with the wave of her hand, closes the hole. She focuses on Jefferson who’s kneeling unconscious on the road. As she walks towards him, everyone backs up. She holds his face in her hands and closes her eyes. After a few minutes, she turns and asks, “Where’s Cora?”

“She’s dead.” Regina steps forward. “I killed her.”

“And she’s fully dead.”

“Well if she can survive the fires in hell…” Regina shrugs.

“Very well. Then you must be Regina,” the woman’s stare turns hard.

“Y-yes. I am.”

“Sit down.” The woman points down, and Regina is quickly sat down. “You too.” The woman calls to the Queen, who is trying to sneak away. The Queen immediately sit down where she is.

“Now I need… Emma?” Emma sits. “Rumplestiltskin.” He sits too. “Henry.”

“Henry’s at school,” David answers.

“Ok I will leave hin be then.” She bends down and cradles Jefferson’s face again. “Wake up.”

Jefferson’s eyes slowly come open. “Ali- no! No! I’m dreaming again. NO!”

“Jefferson. No this time I’m real. I’m so sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I should have let you go…”

“And then what would have happened to you? You know I had the better chance.” She pulls his scarf down and sees his neck scar. “Oh honey, what did she do to you?”  
Her eyes blaze and she turns to Regina. “This is all you fault!”

“No. Alice, honey, don’t hurt her! It wasn’t really. Let me explain and then you can decide. Please…” Jefferson sounds defeated.

“Ok. You realize the only reason you’re alive is because of him.” Alice turns to Jefferson. “I’m home, my darling.”


End file.
